JE118: Xatu the Future
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Calista |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Calista, Crowd |local = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Weezing, Team Rocket's Delibird, Calista's Xatu |major =}} is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After trekking through Mt. Mortar, Ash and co. continue to Mahogany Town. Only to fall into another trap set up by Team Rocket, and them along with it. After hitting solid ground they find a girl running to a location and running late as well. They follow her and find three Xatu perched on top of makeshift planets. Then they run into the girl again, who introduces herself as Calista. Apparently she is a prophet who tells weather predictions. What will be the latest prediction her Xatu give out, and is it time for Team Rocket to pay their bills again? Episode Plot As the heroes continue on their journey, Team Rocket prepared a hole and camouflaged it. As they hide, the heroes notice it is too peaceful and think Team Rocket made a trap. Ash jumps on a spot, but nothing happens. Team Rocket are not pleased so they come out of their hiding and order their enemies to fall down. James wants some falling and jumps on the spot, causing both the heroes and Team Rocket to fall down. The latter jumps on their feet, but the heroes fall on them. Wobbuffet comes out, causing the group to fall down even deeper. After they fell down, Jessie calls Wobbuffet back. Suddenly, a woman passes by, seeing she is late. She notices the group and Jessie begins to chant the motto, but the woman stops her. The group admits they are lost, so the woman tells them to follow her. They notice some Xatu, so the girl explains the Xatu are used in fortune-telling. Jessie and Misty ask them to tell their future, but the Xatu are silent. The woman, Calista, explains the Xatu are in trance, as they look into the past and the future. Meowth reminds them that he can speak Pokémon and tells Jessie's future is not happy, causing her to pound him. Calista runs to a podium and, with the audience, uses flags to have Xatu predict the future. Jessie and James ask Meowth to translate, who cannot speak flag language. Calista tells the weather report that it'll be sunny, with no chance of rain or thunder. However, rain falls down, so Calista tells the Xatu to come with her, fearing that "the day" is here. With Calista and the heroes gone, the crowd demands Team Rocket to entertain them. Jessie sees she is not good at fortune-telling, so decides to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with the audience. She orders them to play paper, while she plays scissors, directing their attention. With that over, Team Rocket goes after their enemies. Calista comes into the weather station and releases an Natu antenna. She learns that it should be sunny, with high air pressure. Team Rocket goes down and Wobbuffet comes out, causing them to fall down on the stairs and onto their enemies. Angry, Jessie calls him back, while Calista hears from Natu one of them can forecast the weather. Brock heard Pokémon can predict weather, but Calista clarifies it is a person. Ash, Misty, Brock and James report they have no weather reporting abilities. Calista fears her Xatu is getting in years and might begin to fail in predictions, but Jessie scolds her, as she was once a TV weather reporter. Calista asks why did she quit, so Jessie claims her predictions were sometimes unpredictable. Calista's Xatu is very intense, as it sees Jessie's past and faints. Calista hears that Jessie is a complex person. Jessie sees there are no major changes. However, Xatu warn Calista "the day" comes. Calista explains the Xatu predicated a rain would pour for days, bringing a flood, and now these Xatu predict the day will come tomorrow. Jessie sees there is 1% chance of rain, but Calista knows people worry if there is any chance of rain, due to the prophecy. Calista knows that Xatu have made mistakes in the past, though the Xatu antenna outside fools people it is a real Xatu. If the prediction is wrong, she does not know how will she explain to the people the Xatu is wrong. Jessie asks Calista why didn't they predicted her future, but is told Calista would go crazy if Xatu had that power, with no hopes, goals or plans. Jessie sees she is correct and learned that you have only yourself to rely upon. Calista has decided that the Xatu are correct in their prediction. Calista warns the people about the flood, so they gather their objects as an offering. Team Rocket are amazed by these precious objects. Calista sees she has to plan her next move. Delibird comes and Jessie sees it is carrying a loan. They go to snatch the objects to pay the loan off, but get caught by their enemies. Team Rocket tells Delibird it will help us in this battle, else there will be no money to be paid off. Delibird uses Present, bombing away. James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen on Xatu. Delibird uses Present, forcing the heroes and Calista to retreat. However, Xatu remain still, as Calista knows they predicted where the Present bombs would fall. Delibird uses Present and the Xatu receive them. Despite the explosion, Xatu are renewed. Delibird drops a Present and flies off, causing Team Rocket to be blasted off by it. Suddenly, Calista hears from Xatu that "the day" is today. The rain pours down, so Calista tells they will be fine if they leave now. The Xatu also say that the predictions should be used for guidance, not to frighten people. Instead, one must decide their own actions. Ash agrees with them. Suddenly, Xatu glow and Calista bids farewell to them, as the Xatu teleport away. The heroes and Calista glow as well, then teleport away. The stream comes, flooding the area. Calista believes she will move in a city and become a TV weather reporter. Team Rocket dig to the site where the objects should be. Meowth translates Delibird is here for collecting loans, not helping them out and flies away. Team Rocket knows it will come back tomorrow, so James thinks they should get some Xatu to predict if there is treasure in their future. They decide there is nothing in it and run away. While Calista became a TV weather reporter, the heroes continue onwards to Mahogany Town. Debuts Character Calista Pokémon Xatu Quotes :"Who in the world are you?" - Calista :"Prepare for trouble and make it quick." - Jessie :"I don't have time for this silly schtck." - Calista Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Ledian. *The episode name is an allusion of the film "Back to The Future". Mistakes When Weezing used Smokescreen, James ordered it to stop using Smog. Gallery Team Rocket admire their new hole JE118 2.jpg Ash jumps to see if there is a trap JE118 3.jpg Team Rocket order their enemies to fall down JE118 4.jpg Wobbuffet comes out JE118 5.jpg The group falls down JE118 6.jpg The crowd uses the flags to communicate JE118 7.jpg The Xatu announce their forecast JE118 8.jpg Jessie, the TV weather reporter JE118 9.jpg Xatu sees Jessie's past JE118 10.jpg Calista tells the new weather forecast JE118 11.jpg The Team Rocket loan ledger falls down JE118 12.jpg Team Rocket is spotted JE118 13.jpg Team Rocket, the psychics JE118 14.jpg Xatu receive Presents JE118 15.jpg Delibird's Present fell down JE118 16.jpg Calista and the heroes are teleported away JE118 17.jpg Delibird does not help Team Rocket in digging }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroshi Haraguchi Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto